Lost
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Ch 7 Up. Reposting. An AU BV Buruma is sent away from Earth by her father to an ally in the resistance against Furiza. The King of Vejiita-sei glady accepts her as the only help he can give his old friend. Will she be able to save the rest of humanity?
1. Prologue

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
An old man sighed as he waited for the other end of the vid phone to be answered. He ran a hand through his pale lavender hair that had faded from the rich color it had been in his youth. He patted the small black cat on his shoulder absently before turning tired eyes on the screen.  
  
He sat up, relieved, when a face appeared on the screen. A man, who appeared to be in his forties, stared back at the old man. His face moved into a surprised scowl and he placed his hand on his goatee thoughtfully. The younger man's dark brown hair stood straight up in the air, his black eyes burning with curiosity.  
  
"Dr. Briefs," the man greeted gruffly.  
  
"King Vejiita," the old man greeted back.  
  
"You look like hell, old man," the king commented.  
  
Dr. Briefs chuckled weakly. "I feel like hell," he said. "Have you heard what's been happening?"  
  
The king blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
The old man sighed. "Guess not. Your Highness, Furiza has attacked Earth."  
  
"What? Why?" King Vejiita demanded.  
  
Dr. Briefs shrugged. "No idea. But, we're losing badly." The king opened his mouth, but Dr. Briefs held a hand to stop him. "I know you cannot help us, Vejiita. If Furiza found out the Saiyajin were here to help us, he would destroy your planet as well. I have not called for that."  
  
"I apologize, Briefs, I am truly regretful we cannot help you. You've been a valuable ally to us these past few years in the underground and I would love to lend aid. However, we are not ready. It would only lead to both of our planets' destruction."  
  
The older man nodded. "I understand perfectly, Vejiita. No bad feelings, I would have done the same. We each must look after our own first."  
  
"I'm glad you understand," the King said. "Why have you called then if not for our aid?"  
  
Dr. Briefs sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. "I need a favor. A personal favor."  
  
"If it is within my power," the king said.  
  
"I want to send my daughter away from here. I want to send her to Vejiita-sei." He paused. "It would be beneficial to you as well. She is the one that had come up with most of the weapons and defensive systems I sent you. My request is purely selfish, however. I do not want my daughter to die."  
  
"What about your mate?"  
  
Dr. Briefs winced. "She's gone, Vejiita. Killed in a surprise attack on her hometown. She was there at the time."  
  
"I apologize," King Vejiita said gruffly. "Can you get your daughter off the planet without Furiza or his men picking her up?"  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded. "She has almost no ki to speak of and her latest invention just happens to be a cloaking device so that ships cannot be detected."  
  
"I see," the king said thoughtfully. "Alright, old man. Send her here. I'll set her up in the palace."  
  
Dr. Briefs sighed in relief. "Thank you, Vejiita," he said sincerely. "I apologize for burdening you with her, but, I didn't know where else to send her where she'd be safe. Your people are strong enough that even Furiza would think twice before destroying you. We, humans, on the other hand are useless to him as soldiers and therefore expendable."  
  
King Vejiita grimaced. "Dr. Briefs, I am sincerely sorry about my lack of aid-"  
  
"Don't, Vejiita. But there is something else you should know."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There is a Saiyajin here."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded. "Yes, one that was sent here as an infant. I assume, because of my dealings with you, that he was sent by orders of Furiza to purge this planet. He failed in his mission because of a bump on his head that scrambled the programming the infant Saiyajin are put through."  
  
"I see," he said absently. "Is he fighting?"  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded. "Yes, but he isn't recognizable as a Saiyajin anymore. His tail was removed years ago because of his nasty habit of transforming on the full moon and destroying everything."  
  
King Vejiita winced. "A Saiyajin without a tail is a disgrace to our people," he said softly.  
  
"I know. I wanted to warn you in case Furiza found out that he was here and tried to come after your people."  
  
"Thanks, old friend. But even if I ordered him sent here, I doubt he'd comply. He is a warrior and this is a fight."  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded. "Yes, Goku is very determined to save this planet and the young man may do it, Kami knows he's overcome amazing odds. But I doubt it."  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"His Earth name. I do not know his Saiyajin name. He doesn't even know he's not human."  
  
"I see. Perhaps it's for the best."  
  
The old man nodded. "I better warn you that my daughter is not going to leave willingly and I'll have to render her unconscious. She's fiery and she will not be pleased when she wakes up to find herself on Vejiita-sei."  
  
King Vejiita chuckled. "I imagine, but I think we can handle her."  
  
Dr. Briefs grimaced. "Maybe, but you might go deaf." He paused. "Please, old friend, look after my daughter. She's my life."  
  
King Vejiita nodded soberly. "Of course, old man. She'll be treated as royalty."  
  
"Thank you, Vejiita. Take care of yourself." He smiled wolfishly at the monarch. "And I pray you destroy the bastard."  
  
King Vejiita chuckled. "I cannot, I'm afraid. All my hope lies in my son. He will have the power, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Then I give my prayers to your son. Make sure he kills the monster slowly for Earth, would you?"  
  
Vejiita no Ou nodded sadly. "I swear, for Earth and for the things he wrought on my son. For both of us, my son will kill the murdering son of a bitch slowly. And very, very painfully. Take care, my friend."  
  
"Thank you again, Vejiita."  
  
"Fight until your last breath, old man," King Vejiita said softly before the vid screen went dead. Dr. Briefs then pressed a few more buttons on the machine and an aqua-haired angel appeared on it.  
  
"Buruma, come here, please," he told her softly.  
  
She frowned worriedly. "Dad? Are you okay?"  
  
He smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, dear. I'd just like to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, Dad. Be right there," she said and the screen went blank again. Dr. Briefs sighed and stood up. He began to pace in front of his desk as he waited for his daughter. He didn't have to wait long when the door opened silently. "Dad?" she called softly into the dark room.  
  
"Come in, Buruma," he said to her and sat back down.  
  
"You look tired, Dad. You should get more rest," she told him.  
  
He chuckled softly. "No time, Buruma. With Furiza destroying us with such speed, sleep does not come easily."  
  
She sighed. "I know, Daddy. What did you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
She blinked in complete bafflement. "Of course, Dad. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Buruma," he said sadly. "I need to send you off-planet."  
  
"Daddy, we've already been through this. I'm staying until the end. You need me here."  
  
"No matter what we do, we are lost, Buruma. I'm sorry, and I know it's selfish, but you're leaving. You'll be sent to Vejiita-sei. I've already spoken with King Vejiita and he had agreed to look after you."  
  
"Dad, I'm not-"  
  
"Kami," he said, and suddenly there was movement from behind the young woman. She began to turn to the approaching figure, but was too late as a green hand came up and grabbed her neck. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she crumpled into a heap at the green figures feet. "I'm sorry, Buruma," he whispered and looked up at the figure. "Thank you, Kami."  
  
The ancient Namek smiled sadly. "You love her and only care about her safety. I understand."  
  
"I know, but I feel terrible about not being able to save everyone. We've sent a few away, but not enough. And now, I'm using my resources to save my only daughter when there are millions of other fathers who would love to do the very same thing."  
  
Kami placed a hand on the old man's shoulder. "You cannot save everyone. We've sent away all we could. Save your daughter. There is nothing wrong with that." The green man pointed at the unconscious woman on the floor and she levitated off the ground and floated towards him. He turned to look at Dr. Briefs. "We may be doomed, Dr. Briefs, but humans will not die out. You made sure of that and I applaud you for it. You deserve to save the one person you love more than life, Dr. Briefs."  
  
"She's going to hate me."  
  
Kami shook his head. "She'll be angry and resentful, but I do not think it will last long. She will not hate you." He paused. "And if it makes you feel better, she will find happiness."  
  
Dr. Briefs sighed. "I hope so. I hope she finds someone to take care of her. I hope she finds a love like I shared with her mother, but it'd be a miracle to find another human where she's going."  
  
Kami looked a bit uncomfortable before he smiled. "Do not worry about that, Dr. Briefs. She will be protected. And she will find a love even greater then your own and it doesn't have to be with a human."  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled. "Thank you, Kami. I hope you're right."  
  
"I'm always right," the ancient Namek said before leaving with the blue-haired woman.  
  
"I truly hope so," the old man whispered to the empty room.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: And yet again, I create a fic with the worst name... O_o I am so horrible at those damn things.  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Buruma Arrives

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Toriyama-sama. Not making money. Don't sue. I hate these things.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter One: Buruma Arrives  
  
Vejiita no Ouji glanced up as the large doors to his father's throne room opened. A messenger ran in and bowed before his father, his hand held to his breast.  
  
"What is it?" Vejiita no Ou demanded of the messenger. The King had demanded there be no interruptions during the meeting of father and son unless it was important. Vejiita growled at the messenger from the side, but was otherwise silent.  
  
"I apologize, Sire, but the pod you've been waiting for has landed."  
  
King Vejiita perked up. "Really? Excellent," he said and rose from his large throne. He turned to his son. "Vejiita, come with me."  
  
Vejiita followed his father out of the throne room and through the halls. He was curious as to the pod his father had been waiting for. "Father, are we expecting a visitor?"  
  
King Vejiita laughed to his son's surprise. "Not exactly a visitor. More like a new resident. The person inside that pod will be living at the palace."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "Why?"  
  
The king frowned. "I swore an oath, Vejiita. Our guest is to be living here for quite awhile, probably for the rest of her life."  
  
"A female?" Vejiita asked.  
  
"Yes. A female. Come, you will see." King Vejiita strolled through the large doors that lead to the landing pods and beheld a scene that he found extremely humorous. He laughed aloud.  
  
"Damn you! Get the fuck away from me, idiots! I want to go back!" a blue-haired female screeched loudly, causing every Saiyajin present to wince.  
  
The Prince blinked at the female's audacity and courage, not to mention her beauty. Every person here could destroy the little female with a thought and here she was screaming her fool head off and causing seasoned Saiyajin warriors to cower.  
  
"Did you hear me?" she yelled at a guard that stood nervously between her and the pod. "I said move! I'm going back!"  
  
King Vejiita chuckled and walked towards the female. "Ms. Briefs, that will be enough. You can't go back."  
  
She swiveled around to face the royal pair. Her sparkling blue eyes fell on Vejiita's for a moment, her gaze widening slightly before she turned to his father, who she glared at. "Excuse me, King Vejiita, but I will go back!"  
  
"So, you recognize me, Ms. Briefs."  
  
She nodded irritably. "Of course I do! My father told me a lot about you and under normal circumstances, I would have been happy to meet you and all, but being as I'm not here on my own fucking will, I'm a little pissed off!" she screamed. "I'm going back home, Your Majesty, I appreciate your hospitality you offered me via my father, but you see, I just can't stay. I have to go back. Damn my father for doing this to me!"  
  
Vejiita watched the exchanged with a type of amused indifference until her screeching wore on his nerves. "Onna, shut the hell up!" he growled. "Your voice is hurting my ears."  
  
King Vejiita frowned at his son. "Vejiita, shut up for once. She has every right to be upset." Vejiita glowered angrily and bit his tongue. The king smirked. "I admit I'm surprised such a small beauty can make a Saiyajin warrior cower. I'm impressed, Ms. Briefs. I must say your father was right, and I'm sorry I dismissed his warning."  
  
"What warning?" the female asked.  
  
"That I'd better be prepared for your temper," the King said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry, Ms. Briefs, but this is your father's wish-"  
  
"Fuck his wish! That was my home planet! I was fighting and he had no right to send me away, damn it! I'm not a fucking child to be coddled. I was fighting and I was needed there!"  
  
"Ms. Briefs-"  
  
"Don't call me that," she snapped at the surprised king. "It reminds me of my mother and she was killed, thank you," she hissed. "My name is Buruma."  
  
"Very well, Buruma. As I was saying, you can't go back. We don't even know if your planet is still there. Furiza may have just got fed up with the resistance and destroyed it."  
  
"He better not have, I'll kill him," she threatened.  
  
Vejiita blinked at her in surprise. The Onna had guts. She was completely stupid but she had guts.  
  
"Buruma, you must realize you cannot possibly-"  
  
"Yes, I can. I was fighting at home! We had a chance! A damn slim one, but a goddamn chance! My father had no right to do that!" she raged.  
  
"How were *you* possibly fighting?" Vejiita asked in disbelief. The Onna had a fighting power of like ten. It was ludicrous.  
  
She glared at the Prince. "For your information, I'm not just some stupid female! I'm the most prestigious inventor on my planet. I can create, fix, and duplicate anything mechanical. I was fighting with my inventions!"  
  
Vejiita snorted. "You cannot fight Furiza that way," he scoffed.  
  
The king frowned at Vejiita. "Vejiita, shut up." He turned to the blue-haired female. "I know you were, Buruma. Your father was a valuable friend of mine," he said, ignoring Vejiita startled glance at that little bit of information, "and I am truly sorry I could not come to his aid. I would have, if I believed we could have stood a chance. Any chance. But all my assistance would have brought would have been my planet's destruction as well as yours."  
  
She suddenly laughed. "What do you think Furiza would do if he finds out a Saiyajin is or was fighting him there? My best friend is one of you! And he fought! If he's still alive and my planet still there, he is still fighting! While I'm sent away like a fucking child!"  
  
King Vejiita sighed. "I apologize, Buruma. I was told of the Saiyajin there by your father and I doubt Furiza would recognize him as such." He glanced at his son. "Vejiita, take her to our wing of the palace and set her up in the rooms beside yours."  
  
Vejiita glanced up in shock. "What?"  
  
"You heard me, brat. I swore to treat her as royalty. You will also," he told his son. "No arguments." He turned back to Buruma. "I'll find out if your planet is still there or not and the situation there. I'll inform you as soon as I find out something."  
  
Buruma sighed. "Thank you, King Vejiita."  
  
He nodded. "Your father told me to take care of you, that you were his life. I am only doing what my honor demands and as I swore."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks for the honesty as well."  
  
"Come on, Onna," Vejiita said irritably and lead the way into the palace. He felt her come up behind them as they walked and took a place at his side as they walked. He glanced at her curiously, blinking as he saw her face. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded somewhat harshly.  
  
She glared at him. "My planet might be destroyed, you idiot. I'm worried about my father, my best friends, everyone. I'm worried about my home! Wouldn't you be if it was your planet?"  
  
He scowled. "No. I'd find out and if it was destroyed, I'd seek revenge."  
  
"You wouldn't care if you father was killed?"  
  
Vejiita shrugged. "No. I'll kill him to assume the throne anyway."  
  
"That's awful," she murmured softly, but Vejiita's excellent hearing picked it up.  
  
"No, it's a Saiyajin tradition." He walked the rest of the way into his wing of the palace silently. When he reached the doors beside his own, he paused. "This will be yours. My rooms are to the right of you. My father's are at the end of the hall," he told her. He pressed a button and the doors slid open automatically. "This will be fixed so that only you, my father, and myself are the only one's allowed in here." He entered the large room, the female following shortly behind him. "This is the sitting room, over to the right is the bathroom, and the left there is the bedroom. I assume since you're staying in this wing you will be eating with us as well," Vejiita said irritably. "Breakfast is at 0700, lunch at 1200 and dinner at 1800 hours." He motioned to a large computer pad by the door. "Press this for a servant should you need one. This is to my father's room, this one for mine. Security is this large button here. I doubt you need any other right now." He paused. "Any questions?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Fine. You're probably not tired, so wander around if you want. Again, since you're staying with us, there is nowhere you aren't allowed, except the possibly top secret areas such as the military testing and such. I doubt you'd end up there anyway. If you get lost ask a guard for directions, they are stationed all over except in this wing."  
  
She nodded. "Thanks."  
  
He snorted. "I'm only doing what my father ordered. I could care less about your comfort."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "A real charmer, aren't you? You should be a little nicer to people. You're gorgeous, but damn does your personality suck."  
  
Vejiita blinked in astonishment at the small female. No one had called him gorgeous before and then she had the gall to insult his personality after that! He growled. "I don't care what you think of me."  
  
She smiled. "Maybe not, but what does it matter? Your father may think I'm staying, but I assure you I won't be. I'm going back home as soon as I can manage it."  
  
Vejiita cocked his head at her. "Why? You'll only be going back to your death. Even I wouldn't want to face him and I'm the strongest Saiyajin alive."  
  
She sighed softly. "I have to go back. My entire life is there. Everyone I love is there. My father, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Yamucha, Kuririn, hell, even Kame-sennin, the pervert, and Oolong. Everyone I care about is there. Don't you have anyone you love enough that'd you'd die for them?"  
  
He scowled. "Hell no. I don't... love," he spat.  
  
She looked at him sadly. "That isn't right. Everyone should love."  
  
He looked away from her and stared at a point above her head. "Not me. I've been genetically enhanced to purge me of the soft emotions. Love and caring were taken from me. I can only feel hate and anger."  
  
She scoffed. "I don't believe it. Emotions cannot be removed. They can be blocked, maybe, but permanently removed? Never. You can love. I swear it on my life. You just haven't found a person that can break passed that barrier on your emotions."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
She put up her hands. "I apologize. I've only just met you and here we go getting into a personal conversation. I'm sorry."  
  
He scowled and walked towards the door. "I'll see you at dinner, Onna," he told her gruffly.  
  
"Sure, Vejiita."  
  
He swung his head around to glare at her. "You will address me properly, Onna," he told her irritably.  
  
"Well, when you learn to call me by name instead of 'Onna', I'll use your title."  
  
He smirked. "You're fiery."  
  
She returned his smirk. "Damn straight."  
  
Shaking his head, Vejiita opened the door. "Don't be late, my father gets grouchy if one is late," he told her over his shoulder before disappearing out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma stared at the door after the Saiyajin no Ouji left. She finally shrugged to herself and looked around the rooms that were to be her home for a while. The bedroom was huge and Buruma was in heaven looking at the large bed. The bathroom sported a gigantic tub that she sighed longingly at when she first saw it. Too bad she wasn't staying that long. She could get used to this.  
  
She sighed and decided to 'wander' around as Vejiita had suggested. She left her room and walked down the eerily deserted hall. She was beginning to get a heebie-jeebies feeling and sighed when she saw the end of the wing with four very large, and surly looking Saiyajin standing guard. They weren't the ones that were there when Vejiita had shown her into the wing, she noticed immediately.  
  
She smiled politely at them as she passed, much to their obvious confusion and surprise. She could almost see them trying to figure out if she belonged there or not, too fearful to stop her and scared not to. She took pity on them and stopped. "I'm staying in the royal wing. Don't worry about getting in trouble," she told them.  
  
They all sighed in relief. The largest of the four, a big man with long wild hair, grinned back. "Thanks, Lady."  
  
"Call me Buruma; I'm no lady," she told the grinning soldier.  
  
He nodded. "A pleasure," he said politely.  
  
She cocked her head at him and smiled. "I'm sure I'll see you later," she told him as she walked away, rounding a corner and colliding with someone. She fell onto her backside hard, cursing softly as she connected with the tiled floor painfully.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" a voice roared angrily.  
  
She glanced up in surprise, gaping at the huge bald man in front of her. "Excuse me, but it wasn't entirely *my* fault," she snapped as she tried to get up.  
  
"What are you doing in this area of the palace, wench? You don't belong here!" He picked her up roughly by the neck.  
  
Buruma gasped, trying to get a breath passed the large man's hold. She heard footsteps running from behind her. "Let her go, Nappa," a voice said. The friendly guard she had just talked to, she realized. She tried to wiggle out of the large Saiyajin's grasp.  
  
"You fools aren't doing your job," the one called Nappa hissed. "How'd you let such a weak female into this area of the palace?"  
  
"Nappa, she's staying in the royal wing. Let her go!" the guard said.  
  
Nappa snorted. "Right. Like the King or the Prince would allow such a puny, insignificant bug stay there!"  
  
Buruma struggled against him, screaming out when he flung her into the wall. Her head hit with a sickening thud and she slumped to the floor. She tried to stand up, but her vision blurred and she almost blacked out.  
  
"Nappa! She's too fragile to handle that."  
  
"So? I'm going to kill her anyway, she is trespassing," he hissed.  
  
"Nappa, no!" the guard said and stepped in between the dazed female and the large warrior.  
  
"Toma, you fool, I'm ten times as strong as you are. I can kill you both, easily."  
  
The guard clicked on the device over his eye. "I'm sorry, Highness, but we have a situation," he said.  
  
Nappa laughed. "Do you really think either Vejiita-sama would save your worthless carcass? Or hers?"  
  
"Nappa, shut up!" Toma hissed. "Yes, Sire, Nappa is here." Pause. "Yes, immediately." He clicked the button again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Vejiita no Ouji will be here in a moment, Nappa. He said to stay put."  
  
"Fine," he hissed and glared at the blue-haired female who had finally gotten to her feet.  
  
She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision. She glared at the big warrior, but turned away to look at Toma. "Thanks," she told him.  
  
He grinned at her. "You hurt?"  
  
"I think my skull is cracked," she muttered. "Definitely have a concussion, and I'm sure I'm sporting a wicked bruise on my neck, but otherwise, I'm alive. I might faint here soon though."  
  
He frowned slightly before turning back to Nappa. "That was stupid, Nappa. You know that Vejiita no Ouji will be quite pissed off if she is his guest."  
  
Buruma chuckled weakly. "Not his guest. The King's," she told them, each warrior blinking in surprise. "The Prince could probably care less if I'm here or not."  
  
"This had better be good, Toma," a voice hissed irritably from behind the group.  
  
Toma breathed a visible sigh of relief. "Sire, can you please control Nappa. He almost killed the female that is staying in your wing."  
  
Vejiita walked forward and glanced at Buruma. His eyes roamed her quickly, lingering on her neck. "Nappa," he growled. "Did someone not tell you she was staying here?"  
  
Nappa blinked. "No, not until Toma did."  
  
"And you didn't listen to him?"  
  
"Why should I have? She's just a weak female with no fighting power. Why the hell would she be staying in the royal wing?"  
  
Vejiita growled. "She is a guest of my father's, Nappa. She is living in the palace now." He glanced at her quickly before turning back to the large warrior. "You are to meet me in the training room in one hour, Nappa. Until then, you are confined to quarters. Go, now," he hissed.  
  
Nappa gulped nervously and left, not before sending Buruma a murderous glance. She glared back. "Thanks, Toma," she told the guard once more.  
  
He grinned at her. "No problem, Buruma. All in a day's work."  
  
Her eyebrow rose. "Even protecting me with you life? I heard him. He could have killed us both. I thank you again," she said, blinking rapidly, and swaying slightly on her feet.  
  
Toma frowned. "You okay?"  
  
She shook her head slightly. "I'm going to faint now," she whispered before doing just that.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *cheers* One of these days I'm going to make a fic where Nappa is nice. *Blinks* What? I can do that sometime, can't I? Any who! Ja!  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: Training

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: Um, duh. You know the drill.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Two: Training  
  
When Buruma came to, she found a concerned Toma hovering over her. "I fainted..."  
  
The warrior nodded. "Yes, you did. You've been in a rejuvenation capsule for a while now. Feel better?"  
  
She nodded. "I feel fine now."  
  
"Good. The Prince would have my tail if you weren't. I apologize for not helping you sooner. With Nappa, I mean."  
  
"No worries, Toma. I'm fine now and it wasn't your fault." She stood up and gave him a big smile. "So, how long have I been out?"  
  
"About two hours. Vejiita-sama said that if you were out before dinner to join them. And as you are, I'm to escort you to the dining area."  
  
"Can I change first?"  
  
He nodded. "Come, I'll lead you to your rooms first."  
  
"Thanks, Toma."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma steeled herself before she strolled through the large double doors that lead to the two Saiyajin royalty she was staying with. She walked in confidently, smiled in welcome at the King, and forced the same welcoming one for his son, who was frowning at her. She took the seat opposite of the younger Vejiita.  
  
"Sorry for being late, King Vejiita, but I had to change after my stay in the rejuvenation capsules."  
  
The king nodded. "Not a problem, Ms. Br-" He coughed. "Buruma, excuse me."  
  
She shook her head. "Don't apologize."  
  
"I heard what happened from Toma and my son. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, and Nappa has been appropriately punished, or so my son tells me." He paused. "I will be having a talk with the elite later tonight. Beside that unfortunate event, how did you find our palace?" he asked politely.  
  
She smiled. "Well, I saw my rooms and the hall, but that was the extent of my explorations today. I'm not in any great hurry to repeat today, either, thank you."  
  
The king chuckled. "I would think not. But this incident has reminded me that you might need to learn to protect yourself, Buruma. It would be wise if we had someone teach you some combat skills. You wouldn't match a Saiyajin any time soon, but you can at least hold off an all out attack long enough for help."  
  
She shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I've already told you I was going home, remember? Which reminds me, did you find out the situation?"  
  
The King sighed. "I had hoped to save this until after dinner. Buruma, your planet is gone. Furiza destroyed it only hours after you left it."  
  
"You're wrong!" she exclaimed standing up.  
  
The Prince scowled. "Onna, sit down!" he barked.  
  
She glared at him. "Fuck you!"  
  
The King coughed politely. "Vejiita, leave her be. Buruma, just ignore my son; he's been under Furiza for too long. As I was saying, Furiza destroyed your planet, but there were some survivors. I heard that Furiza had captured a tail-less Saiyajin-"  
  
"Son-kun!"  
  
"Yes, and I expect he'll be calling me to demand answers. Fight from here, Buruma. We could use your genius in this war against that tyrant. For both our planets. Even if yours is more for revenge than survival."  
  
Buruma slumped. "I suddenly don't feel very well... May I be excused for now?"  
  
The king nodded. "Of course, this is why I wished to wait until after our dinner. About training, Buruma. My son will train you in simple hand-to-hand combat. Starting tomorrow."  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Vejiita, shut up. She needs to learn it and you are the best there is."  
  
He growled. "She doesn't need the best."  
  
The king frowned but ignored his son. "Go rest, Buruma. My son will come wake you tomorrow to begin your training."  
  
"With all due respect, I really don't feel like-"  
  
"I imagine you do not, Buruma, but it is for your safety. It'll make me feel better, as well. I cannot keep my promise to your father if some hot-head warrior gets any ideas in his head."  
  
She nodded absently. "Goodnight, Your Majesty," she whispered and stood, leaving the dining room and making the long way to her rooms. When she reached them, she collapsed on the large bed. She then began to cry.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita strolled purposely into the female genius' rooms, not hesitating as he entered her bedroom and walked over to the bed. He reached out a hand to shake the sleeping Onna, and it was then that the Saiyajin no Ouji hesitated. He blinked at the sleeping female, taking in her small frown, her puffy eyes, the pinched look of a sleep haunted by nightmares. He sighed softly and pulled his hand away.  
  
He knew he should just wake her. He shouldn't feel... sorry for her. He shouldn't feel guilt. But even though his mind continually scolded him for it, he couldn't shake the feelings off. He growled to himself softly, muttering under his breath about being a weakling and a fool. He walked away from her and sat in the large soft chair that was situated at the foot of bed. He closed his eyes and began to meditate, waiting for the female to awaken on her own.  
  
He blinked himself out of his trance as he felt her slight change in breathing. He frowned. About time. He watched her silently as she slowly, almost painfully slow for the impatient Prince, awoke. She stretched cat-like and Vejiita found to his complete shock the movement quite interesting. And erotic. He shook himself mentally. He had been without a female for too long, he decided. He'd have to visit his harem later.  
  
Pushing those thoughts aside, he continued to watch as her eyes opened and she glanced around in confusion. She then realized she wasn't alone and her blue orbs snapped to him. She gasped. "Vejiita?"  
  
He snorted. "About fucking time, Onna."  
  
She glared at him irritably. "Well, excuse me," she sneered and crawled out of bed. She blinked down at her rumpled dress from the night before and scowled. "Give me ten minutes. I want to shower and change."  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"Ten, jackass! Be careful or I'll take longer," she threatened.  
  
"And I'll come in there and tear you out of the shower myself," he growled.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Try me," he said haughtily, sporting his favorite expression: a smirk.  
  
"Bastard," she muttered walking out of the room.  
  
"I heard that," he called.  
  
"Good!"  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma collapsed in front of the Saiyajin no Ouji, no longer able to hold herself up. "I'm sorry, Vejiita, but I'm exhausted," she murmured to him before falling asleep on the training room floor.  
  
He snorted and eyed her warily. He contemplated calling for a guard to carry her, but didn't want it to seem like he was afraid of carrying the little female. Which was precisely what was wrong. He was afraid. Afraid to touch her.   
  
He had started her out simply by Saiyajin standards, and she took to it like a fish to water. She was excellent on the forms and movements of each complex move he taught her. Everything was damn near perfect. She only lacked in strength. He smirked. And endurance. Only six hours in here and she had passed out.  
  
Now he was faced with a stupid dilemma that just plain made him feel foolish. Unfortunately, he had been, turned on by the light – for him – workout with her. Now, he didn't exactly trust himself to even pick her up. He was afraid he might react to her. Thank Kami he had enough self-control to not act on those disgusting desires.  
  
He scowled down at her before picking her up, too gently for his peace of mind, but then again, he didn't want to wake her. He walked swiftly from the training rooms. He glared at each guard he encountered on his trip to their wing, daring them to make one comment. Hoping they would. He wanted to kill something.  
  
Maybe he was going into his rut... That had to be it. No weak female had made him want her so much before. He *must* be going into his rut. No other explanation. He scowled. Except for one small problem. His rut wasn't due for another couple of months and he fucking knew it.   
  
He had to lock himself in the harems tonight. Get rid of the hormones. Maybe lack of sexual action was taking its toll on him. Kind of build up effect. Had to be. He was not attracted to this... *weakling*!  
  
He scowled. Since when couldn't he come up with a stronger insult? He growled loudly and opened her doors with one hand, strolling into the dark rooms angrily. He deposited, cursing at his own gentleness, the Onna on her bed. He stared at her a moment then covered her with her blankets, again cursing at himself silently. Then he left the fool Onna's rooms, seeking out his father.  
  
~~~  
  
The King looked up in surprise as he son stalked angrily through his throne room doors. He waved his guards out of the room as well as the worthless petitioner. He paused and watched his son pace in front of him, his entire body radiating ki waves.  
  
"What do I owe this pleasure, Vejiita?" the King asked calmly. He knew his son was more powerful than he was. Hell, his son was the stronger than most warriors in the universe. His son would have to kill him to assume the throne, but he knew it was not going to be now. They respected each other too much.  
  
"Father, I do not want to train that Onna any longer," he hissed, his voice holding barely suppressed rage.  
  
The King blinked. "I know you two don't exactly get along-"  
  
"That has nothing to do with it!" the younger man roared. "I don't want to come near her. At all. Choose someone else."  
  
Vejiita no Ou slowly smirked. "Are you telling me, Vejiita, that you are attracted to her?"  
  
The Prince gaped at his father.  
  
The elder Vejiita chuckled. "Don't look so surprised, brat. It's obvious. To me, anyway."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Choose someone else to train the weakling."  
  
"No."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "What?"  
  
"I said no, Vejiita. Attraction or not, you are the best there is and I swore an oath. I will fulfill it."  
  
"Father-"  
  
"No. I'm not letting up on this, Vejiita. Deal with it." The king frowned suddenly. "I don't need to remind you that trysts with other species are fine, but mating with one is forbidden."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Good. If you two become intimate, that's fine. I could care less, just don't hurt her. She is my charge now. But do not mate her, understood? And for Kami's sake don't get her pregnant or bond her! We cannot afford our Prince to become entangled with a female not of our race. Nor siring a half-breed. Not now. And we cannot afford for you to have emotional hang-ups, either."  
  
Vejiita gaped at his father. "I'm not going to bed the female!" he roared.  
  
"Whatever you say, brat. I'm not relieving you of your training duty. Don't mention it again."  
  
The younger Vejiita growled. "Fine," he hissed stalking from the room.  
  
The King was left to stare after his son worriedly.   
  
~~~  
  
AN: *blinks* How's that?  
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter 3: Nappa Again

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: You figure it out.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Three: Nappa Again  
Rating: R  
  
Vejiita snarled to himself as he stalked down the dark hallway. The few guards he passed quickly stepped out of his way, cringing when they noticed his thunderous scowl and the slight waves of ki that were radiating off him. He ignored them, intent on reaching his rooms.  
  
He was angry. Very, very angry. And he didn't even have someone to beat for it. He wasn't angry at something else. He wasn't angry with a guard or his father or anything he could let his anger out on. He was furious at himself. He was ready to rip the head off someone, just for the excuse to kill something. He wanted to kill. Destroy. Blow up something!  
  
He was pathetic. Him! The Crown Prince of Vejiita-sei was fucking pathetic. He growled as he turned the corner, heading towards the royal wing, stalking passed the guards that were stationed there. They quickly jumped out of his way, and a part of Vejiita was almost disappointed that they did so. He wanted someone to have the stupidity to intrude upon his rage. He wanted to kill something!  
  
He had visited the harems, as he had planned earlier. Hoping to get rid of the hormonal urges he had seemed plagued with lately. It wasn't a regular occurrence, Vejiita no Ouji didn't visit the harems often. Once every six months, maybe. But the females there seemed to light up when he had entered. They were all so very pleased to have the opportunity to please him. It baffled him. He wasn't nice to them, he was rough and often violent while he fucked them, yet they all loved to pleasure him.  
  
He shook his head. Stupid females. He had visited those blasted females and their smiles greeted him as he entered. He picked four, FOUR, of those whores. He figured it was overkill but he wanted the damn urges out of his system. He growled to himself again, slamming open his doors, and entering the room in a fury. He slammed them shut again and tore off his armor and cape, heading towards the shower.  
  
Four fucking, trained whores couldn't do it. Four beautiful Saiyajin females with all their knowledge couldn't get him off! It was fucking ridiculous. It was just wrong. He should have came within minutes and been ready to do it again! But no... they were at it for two and a half hours before he got so disgusted with himself he knocked one of them into the wall and stalked out of there. And he knew it wasn't their fault. They honestly tried. Using every trick they knew... and gods, what knowledge.  
  
He had to picture that blue-haired female to even get himself turned on! And when he had started to picture her doing what they were doing to him, it was only then he felt himself getting closer to release. And it was then that he stalked off.  
  
What in the fuck was wrong with him? He rubbed his skin raw in the shower, nearly yanked out his hair when he washed it, and then finally got out. He flared his ki to dry off and padded naked to his dressers, grabbing a tight pair of spandex shorts, which he threw on angrily. He wasn't some third-class moron with affection for someone. He'd be damned if he began to... feel for the stupid female. He was fucking pathetic. 'What is the matter with me? I've never desired a female. Never!'  
  
He tensed suddenly as he felt a familiar ki enter the room next to his. He blinked, and then a slow smirk appeared. Maybe he couldn't kill anyone, but he'd get in a good beating! He stalked out of his room and paused outside of the female's room. Her ki suddenly jumped, and he felt his stomach drop. He snarled at his reaction and slammed the doors open, stalking towards her sleeping room.  
  
He growled as he saw the overgrown idiot, bending over the large bed, snarling at the frightened human Onna. "Nappa, out!" he roared.  
  
The large Saiyajin jumped and whirled to face his prince. "Vejiita-sama, I-"  
  
"You and me, training room, five hours. Get out!" he snarled.  
  
"But-"  
  
Vejiita suddenly disappeared and reappeared between the larger Saiyajin and the female that haunted his thoughts. "I will kill you, fool," he hissed. "Get out now and get your beating, or die here."  
  
Nappa snarled and stalked away, stopping when he reached the door. "She has damaged my pride! I will kill her!"  
  
Vejiita glared at the elite soldier in contempt. "Fool. That's treason."  
  
Nappa gasped.  
  
"Yes, treason. You see, Nappa," he sneered, "she is my father's charge. My father swore an oath to her father to take care of her. So, I guess that would mean that she is my father's foster daughter now. Meaning she is of the royal family. You just threatened to kill a member of the royal family, Nappa. That is treason." He smirked suddenly. "I think it's time to contact my father," he said.  
  
"Sire! I wasn't aware-"  
  
Vejiita snorted. "You weren't aware of her standing, no. But you were aware that she was protected. By me and by my father. You disobeyed orders, soldier. Either way you are in some serious shit. My father would like to hear of this." He paused, glancing at the Onna behind him, his face carefully expressionless. Her blue-eyes were wide and frightened. Her hair adorably messy from her sleep. Her eyes met his for a moment and he felt his heart speed up slightly. He snarled and turned from her, glaring at Nappa. "You are confined to quarters. Until I decide what to do with you, you are to stay there. Leave."  
  
Nappa placed a hand over his heart and bowed once before disappearing.  
  
Vejiita growled. 'Dumb idiot. At least it'll be a chance to get rid of that overgrown moron.'  
  
"Thanks, Vejiita," she whispered quietly from behind him.  
  
He snorted in acknowledgment, moving to walk out of the room, and walk out of there fast. She looked just too delicious to him right then.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
He growled softly to himself before turning to face her, his face expressionless. "What?"  
  
It was then she glanced at his clothing, the tight pair of shorts. And she blushed. Vejiita smirked. It affected her, hmm? "Um... I..." she stuttered in embarrassment.  
  
He chuckled softly and walked towards her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Spit it out, Onna. I'd like to get some sleep."  
  
Her blush deepened, but she seemed to have found her tongue. "What if he comes back? I mean, if he thinks he's going to die anyway, he might very well just kill me first. Nothing to lose."  
  
He growled. Damn, she was right. The penalty for treason was death and if he thought he was going to die, he would definitely come to her and try again. He knew the guards wouldn't be able to stop him; Nappa was the third strongest Saiyajin. He frowned thoughtfully. "Damn, guess I've got to wake my father," he growled, walking over to the vid screen. He quickly contacted his father's rooms, waiting impatiently for his father to answer.  
  
A few moments later, the king's tired face appeared, blinking in surprise. "What, brat? And why are you in Buruma's rooms?"  
  
Vejiita gave his father a stern glare to stop that line of questioning fast. "Nappa made an attempt on her life. I confined him to quarters until I decide whether to charge him with treason or not. The penalty for treason is death and if he will decide to attempt her life again. Guards are useless," he stated tiredly. "Your orders."  
  
The king frowned. "Stay with her then, brat."  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Vejiita, it's an order. Sleep there; take her with you wherever you go until Nappa is taken care of. Why treason, anyway?"  
  
Vejiita suddenly smirked. "I told him you swore an oath to her father to care for her. That made her your foster daughter and a member of the royal family."  
  
The king barked out a laugh. "Nice, Vejiita."  
  
Vejiita grunted. "Why don't *you* guard her? You're stronger than Nappa and even if you weren't he wouldn't be stupid enough to go up against you."  
  
"Brat, enough. Those are my orders. Sleep in her rooms for now. We'll discuss Nappa tomorrow and see if we can afford to charge him with treason or not."  
  
"Fine. But my rooms."  
  
"No. I want Nappa to know she's being protected and he'll go to hers first."  
  
Vejiita growled. "Fine!"  
  
"Enjoy, brat."  
  
"Becoming King is sounding very appealing now," he snarled.  
  
The King laughed. "I'm sure, brat. But you won't. Not when you'd have to give up time for training."  
  
Vejiita snarled. "Damn you," he hissed, turning off the link. He stalked back to the female's bedroom and eyed her warily, careful to keep his expressionless mask in place. "I'm staying here with you," he growled. "You'll accompany me everywhere until we figure out what to do with that imbecile."  
  
"You mean I'm stuck with you?"  
  
"Like fucking glue, Onna. I don't really have a choice. I'll sleep in that goddamn chair there. Go back to bed," he growled, sitting in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and his legs crossed at the ankles. He fumed silently.  
  
He snapped his eyes open as the little female suddenly got out of bed. "Where are you going?" he demanded.  
  
She smiled at him and removed part of her coverings from the bed, to Vejiita's complete bafflement. She then walked over to him and placed it over him. He nearly gaped at her. She blushed. "I feel bad. About me sleeping in the bed and you're here. And only dressed... in that," she said, flushing again. "I..."  
  
He stared at her oddly. "Why do you care?"  
  
She shrugged. "It's the way I am. You're protecting me and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I'd let you have the bed or even share the bed, but I didn't think you'd accept. So, a blanket was harmless enough."  
  
He grunted softly, accepting the offer. He smirked at her. "Fine."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Didn't expect a thank you, either. Lucky for you," she stated, walking towards her bed again, crawling under the remaining blankets. "Goodnight, Vejiita," she whispered.  
  
"'Night," he grunted. He suddenly smelled the blanket, inhaling the smell of her. And it'd be all over him now. He sighed inwardly. Just fucking great. Now not only did he have to train her, he was stuck with her. All day. For as long as the Nappa mess lasted. That could be a couple weeks, especially with the war with Furiza. Was it really a good idea to kill one of the strongest warriors they had when they needed every advantage to get? He growled silently and closed his eyes, trying to push the thought of the female out of his mind, but the scented blanket wouldn't allow that. He drifted off slowly as he listened to her soft breathing in the bed.  
  
Damn hormones.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita snapped awake silently as he felt that all-too-familiar ki enter the outer room. He scowled. 'The moron! Already?' He stayed still as he felt the idiot open the door to the bedroom silently.  
  
"Nappa!" he snapped.  
  
The large man jumped and glanced in the chair. "Vejiita-sama?!"  
  
The blue-haired onna blinked awake and gasped as she saw the bulky figure that stood in the doorway. "Vejiita?" she whispered suddenly.  
  
"Nappa, you are a complete fool. You should know better! Twice in one night? Idiot! Go back to your rooms; you are confined there! That's an order! I'm staying with the female until your punishment is dealt, so you may as well give up. And my father has already been informed. Get. Out. Now!"  
  
The man fled quickly and Vejiita stared at the dark doorway angrily. "Damn fool."  
  
"Thanks again," Buruma said suddenly, curling up into her blankets. Vejiita grunted and got out of the chair, stretching out the kink in his neck. He could feel the little female's eyes on his back as he walked to the door, shutting it again. He padded softly back to the chair, grimacing as he sat down. Damn thing was uncomfortable.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um... is it too uncomfortable in the chair?"  
  
He growled. "No, it's just fucking fine."  
  
"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor or something."  
  
"Hell no."  
  
She sighed. "Share it with me?"  
  
"HELL NO!"  
  
She smirked. "Oh. Scared to huh?"  
  
"No. Just don't want to get that damn close to something as hideous as you are."  
  
She growled suddenly and Vejiita had to blink. 'Whoa, that was incredibly sexy.'  
  
"Relax, Onna. Sleep."  
  
She snorted and buried her head into the pillows, falling into sleep in only moments. Vejiita shook his head slightly as he followed her example.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *grins* I've made Nappa stupider than normal! Moron! *Cheers* I'm weird... *shakes head*  
  
Lovies! 


	5. Chapter 4: Vejiita's Frustration

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: O_o Would I write this if I owned it? Or if I *thought* I owned it?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Four: Vejiita's Frustration  
  
Vejiita woke immediately, feeling the odd sensation that he was being watched. He blinked in confusion and his first thought was to wonder where the hell he was. He glanced around the semi-familiar room, recognizing the layout. He was in the royal wing of the palace. He relaxed marginally, relieved not to wake up to find himself aboard Furiza's ship. He suddenly remembered the events from the night before, and scowled as he glanced at the bed. His scowl deepened when he found the blue-haired female staring at him. Why the hell didn't he notice her before?  
  
"Good morning, Vejiita," she greeted softly, her deep blue eyes staring into his, a slight frown on her face. He was beginning to get a little unnerved by her searching gaze.  
  
He grunted in slight acknowledgment and rose from the chair, stretching as he did so. His tail straightened out behind him as he stretched and then wound itself around his waist. He glanced at the female in the large bed, scowling again when he noticed she was still staring at him. "What the hell are you looking at, Onna?" he demanded irritably.  
  
She shrugged slightly, but her gaze didn't move from his. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He was so startled he betrayed himself with a blink. "What?"  
  
She blushed to his amazement and looked away. 'She's even more adorable when she's just woken up... What? Damn her!' He pushed aside the attraction and crossed his arms angrily.  
  
"Well, Onna?"  
  
"I just... watched you sleep for a while. You seemed to be having a nightmare. I was just... concerned."  
  
He repressed the snarl he wanted to voice. She woke before him and he didn't even sense it? He was *always* alert to his surroundings. Years with Furiza taught him to be. "Nothing, Onna. I don't even remember. Get dressed. We need to go meet my father now," he growled.  
  
She nodded and rose from the bed, wearing nothing by that infuriating thin nightgown. And he wanted nothing more than to rip it off her. Damn that Onna! "Um, do you mind?"  
  
He blinked and snarled, stalking out of the bedroom to wait in the sitting room. He paced angrily back and forth in the large room. The stupid Onna wasn't even affected by him in the least! Damn her! Here he was, the Saiyajin no Ouji, the strongest Saiyajin in generations, conditioned by a monster, and genetically enhanced to feel nothing. Nothing! And he was lusting... fucking lusting after a human, weak, blue!, onna! And she wasn't even affected by him at all!  
  
He growled at the sound of the bedroom door opening behind him, and swung around to face the source of his frustrations and anger. He refrained, by sheer will alone, from glancing down at her scantily clad form. Could that dress get *any* shorter? Or the top any *lower*? He nearly groaned. He settled for another growl and motioned her to follow him out of the room and next door to his. He pointed to a chair and said, "Sit."  
  
She blinked and placed her hands on her hips, scowling at him. "Excuse me, but I'm not a dog."  
  
He glared at her and walked over to her, placed his large hands on her thin waist, amazed that they nearly fit all the way around, and picked her up. She squealed and protested, but they were ignored. Vejiita walked over to the chair and dropped her, too gently for his peace of mind, in it. "Stay," he growled angrily and stalked into his bedroom to change into his royal armor. And to get the feel of her supple waist under his strong hands out of his mind.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita walked out of the room an hour later to find a very impatient onna on his hands. He was proud he didn't show the slight flush he was beginning to feel just thinking of what he had been doing that took so long. He had found it too hard to forget the feel of her, after all.  
  
"About time, Vejiita!" she snapped. "Geez, what the hell did you do in there?"  
  
He growled warningly at her and stalked from the room, his gold-tipped boots clicking softly down the empty hall. He could hear the Onna run to follow him and smirked at the weakling. She glared back at him, but slowed to walk beside him. When they reached the exit to the wing, he walked passed the guards stationed there, never paying them a glance. That female had other ideas.  
  
"Toma!" she greeted happily, stopping to talk with the largest of the three guards. He glanced at her and smiled.  
  
Vejiita stopped and turned to look at the display, a strange feeling welling up in him, and a fierce scowl on his face.  
  
"Hey, Buruma," he addressed amiably. "How was your night?"  
  
"Eventful. Yours?"  
  
He grinned. "Sparred a bit. Slept. Nothing big."  
  
She smiled in return and opened her mouth to reply, but Vejiita's snarl stopped her. She glanced back at him curiously.  
  
"Onna, now!" he hissed. "I don't have fucking time to waste standing around while you chat up the guards!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Vejiita, it's not *my* fault you have to guard me."  
  
"Yes, it is. If you weren't so pathetically weak-"  
  
She snarled and stalked up to him, poking him in the chest angrily. He blinked and looked down at the finger that continued to prod at him. "You are an egotistical bastard, you know that?"  
  
He smirked, grabbed her hand with his gloved one, and flipped her around so that her back was to his chest, pinning her there. "I suggest, Onna," he sneered, "you keep your hands to yourself."  
  
She cursed at him, struggling violently and he chuckled against her hair. "Onna no Baka. Too pathetically weak to work." He took a quick glance at the guard called Toma, nearly snarling as he noticed the fool's obvious wish to come and intervene. Like he'd hurt the weakling. He'd rather kiss her.  
  
He released her suddenly and stepped away from her. "Come, Onna. My father is waiting," he told her, striding away from the flabbergasted female.  
  
He glanced back to see the female wave at the weak guard and hurry to catch up to him. He glared at her angrily and stalked his way to his father's throne room, cursing his sudden jealousy and the female beside him, who could care fucking less.  
  
He threw open the double doors, and strolled through them, his very posture letting his father know he was not happy. He caught the old man's amused smirk before it disappeared and Vejiita glared at the King. 'Damn you, Father.'  
  
"Ah, Vejiita, Buruma, nice to see you two this morning. How was your sleep?" he asked, and although Vejiita couldn't prove it, he was positive his father was insinuating something he didn't even want to think of. He shot another glare at his father before answering.  
  
"Just fine, *Father*," he hissed. "A chair is so comfortable to sleep in, you should try it sometime."  
  
Vejiita-ou laughed aloud, and turned to the female beside his son. "Buruma, I am sorry for Nappa's actions last night. I would have had my brat kill him immediately, of course, but with the war with Furiza, I do not want to lose such a powerful soldier."  
  
Buruma nodded in understanding. "I understand that." She paused. "Is it really necessary for me to trail Vejiita all day?" she asked.  
  
The King blinked in surprise and glanced at his son, who was careful to keep all emotion from his face. He knew his father was wondering why he hadn't yelled at her about the informal way she addressed him. He never let *anyone* get away with that, outside of his father. And Furiza, he reminded himself angrily.  
  
His father didn't say anything, and Vejiita was relieved. "I apologize, Buruma, but he is stronger than Nappa and more than suitable protection from him."  
  
"Okay," she conceded reluctantly.  
  
"Father," Vejiita began, turning to the King. "I wish to spar today. I cannot do that with her following me."  
  
"Find a way, brat," the king snapped.  
  
Vejiita repressed the urge to argue and nodded curtly. "Fine, Father."  
  
"Furiza sent a communication to me this morning," Vejiita-ou said suddenly serious.  
  
Vejiita's raised eyebrow was his only display of emotion.  
  
"He's coming here to demand to know why a Saiyajin fought against him on Earth," he relayed to the two, with a pointed glance at Buruma.  
  
"Is he all right?" she asked worriedly.  
  
King Vejiita snorted slightly. "He's alive, but I wouldn't say he's all right. Furiza has ways of... hurting people."  
  
Buruma nodded, her eyes wide. "I remember," she whispered.  
  
Vejiita glanced at the female beside him in surprise before he looked back towards his father. "How long?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Tonight?!" both Vejiita and Buruma exclaimed in shock.  
  
Buruma suddenly gasped. "But what happens when he finds me here? I'm human and he'll know I came from Earth." She paled suddenly. "And... he knows who I am." Vejiita glanced at her again, and found himself worried she was going to start to shake or faint... or something else equally weak. He was shocked, and grudgingly proud, awed even, by her when she blinked once and stood still, just as if nothing happened. Furiza was scary. Even he was terrified of the monster, and this weak female with no ki to speak of, who knew some of what that lizard was capable of, and she only showed a moment of terror before she stood proud and bravely. This was definitely a female he could be proud to take as a mate. He nearly smacked his forehead. 'Stupid fool! She's human, not a Saiyajin. Human, weak, and too damn pretty for her own good! Idiot! Such a fool I am!'  
  
King Vejiita suddenly looked at Buruma and nodded. He glanced at his son and gave him a regretful look. And suddenly, Vejiita was very, very afraid of what horrible torture his father was going to order him to do this time.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^;  
  
Lovies! 


	6. Chapter 5: Escape

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: O_o You people have seriously bad taste if you think I'm THAT good.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Five: Escape  
  
"Vejiita, you're to take Buruma and get off planet."  
  
The Saiyajin no Ouji gaped.  
  
The King chuckled. "You heard right, brat. You two need to get off planet. You're one of Furiza's favorite... play toys, so it'd be wise to not have you here anyway."  
  
"What?" Buruma asked, confused.  
  
"Where the hell would we go, Father?" Vejiita demanded. "I'm not running away, damn it!"  
  
"I never said running away, brat. You need to protect her, and Furiza cannot know of a human here. Understand? You can go to Planet Mycetes."  
  
Vejiita grimaced. "Father, that planet is disgusting!"  
  
The King laughed. "Disgustingly cute, yes."  
  
"Um, cute?" Buruma asked softly in confusion.  
  
The older Vejiita turned his gaze to the female. "Yes. The Mycetes-jin are like little mushroom people."  
  
Blinking, she asked, "Mushroom people?"  
  
Vejiita growled. "Can I blow it up?"  
  
Glaring at his son, Vejiita-ou shook his head. "Of course not, brat! We have a treaty with them. Besides, their unique talents are useful to us."  
  
Snorting, Vejiita turned his head in disgust. "Right. Their little habit of causing hallucinations is very useful to us. They have to touch the victim, Father!"  
  
"Enough!" King Vejiita snapped. "You'll leave in six hours, understood?"  
  
"Fine," the Saiyajin no Ouji snapped. "What ship do you want me to take?"  
  
The King frowned thoughtfully. "You can't take one of the Royal ships, regretfully. Take one of the two-man pods, Vejiita. That has enough room for both of you with the short four-day trip to Mycetes."  
  
The smaller Saiyajin grimaced. "Those are tiny, Father. I'd likely kill the loud harpy before we get there!"  
  
"Hey!" Buruma protested.  
  
He shot her a glare before turning back towards his father. "It's too small."  
  
"Tough, brat. Furiza would most likely overlook one of those ships as they are sent out regularly for purging missions."  
  
"Fine," Vejiita snarled, stalking from the room.  
  
Buruma blinked and stared after the moody Saiyajin. "You'll be fine here for now, Buruma. Let my son have a sparring match before you two leave. It'll calm him down."  
  
The blue-haired human female sighed and glanced at the king. "Vejiita-ou, how did he come to be so... angry?" she asked softly. "I've come to notice that most Saiyajin are proud, arrogant, and often irritable, but... he's just angry. About everything."  
  
The older man grimaced. "Furiza ordered me to give him my son, for training purposes, when he was only five years old. He's endured more pain and torture under that monster than even I can possibly imagine. He doesn't talk about what it was like, understandably, and just like a Saiyajin warrior. He refuses to answer questions about his life there, and every time someone mentions it, he goes into a rage. He left an honorable and powerful young warrior child, and returned last year a proud, angry, bloodthirsty and even more powerful, killer bent on revenge. Thankfully, he kept a lot of his honor. His pride and his honor were the only things that Furiza couldn't take from my son. Of course, his pride has grown to more than mere arrogance now."  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita no Ouji stormed back into the throne room exactly five and a half hours later, looking just as angry as he did when he left. But he was sporting a few nicks and bruises over his muscular arms, and a nasty gash on his temple. And of course, he didn't even bother to clean himself off before coming to retrieve his charge.  
  
King Vejiita looked up from his conversation with the intelligent blue-haired woman, smirking as his bloody son stalked up to the throne. "Vejiita, about time."  
  
The younger Saiyajin snarled at his father before turning to the female sitting beside the throne. "Onna, now!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Buruma stood up and glanced at the King. "Thank you for everything," she told him sincerely.  
  
"It's nothing, Buruma. My duty."  
  
The blue-haired female nodded and smiled at the King. "When will we be able to return?" she asked.  
  
King Vejiita frowned thoughtfully. "Stay on Mycetes for about a week, then come back. Furiza is never here long."  
  
Vejiita snarled suddenly, and picked up Buruma, tossing her over one shoulder. "Father," he said, strolling from the room, pointedly ignoring the female's shrieks.  
  
"Vejiita, I can walk, you know!" she screamed, swatting at his back.  
  
He snickered evilly. "I'm aware, Onna. And stop yelling, it hurts my ears."  
  
She pounded on his back the entire way through the winding halls of Vejiita-sei's palace towards the landing bay.  
  
"Onna, knock it off!"  
  
"No, you creep! Put me down!"  
  
"Hey, Buruma!" a voice interrupted. She glanced towards the sound, smiling at the Saiyajin guard named Toma.  
  
"Hey, Toma."  
  
"I hear you're leaving for a few days," he began, smirking. "When you return, would you like to catch a meal with me?"  
  
Vejiita violently repressed the sudden snarl he felt rising in his throat.  
  
"I'd love to, Toma!"  
  
"Enough!" Vejiita barked, stalking away.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't done yet, Vejiita!" she screeched, slapping him on his back.  
  
"Damn it, Onna, if you don't knock it off-"  
  
"What? You'll kill me? That would really be stupid when you're supposed to be protecting me!"  
  
"I'll just knock you unconscious. And keep you that way until we get back!"  
  
She snorted. "Right, jackass."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Prick."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Freak."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he snorted. "That was painful. Whore."  
  
"Monkey!"  
  
This time he snarled. "Human!"  
  
"Is that the best you can do? It is what I am, stupid."  
  
"Imbecile."  
  
"Retard."  
  
"Okay, now we're just getting juvenile."  
  
"Fucker."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Monster."  
  
He chuckled. "Nice one, Onna. Witch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Now we're repeating ourselves."  
  
He laughed suddenly. "You started it, Onna."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Did not, Vejiita!"  
  
"You did to, Onna! Now knock if off, we aren't brats!"  
  
She snorted. "I'm not, but I'm not so sure about you."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Onna, shut up, we're here!" he barked, exiting through a large door. Buruma wasn't able to see much until she was thrown, semi-gently, into a small circular pod. She glanced around, finding only two chairs, side by side, with about two feet of space around them, a control panel, a large screen, a large door at the back of the ship, and the hatch from where she was thrown in. The thing was maybe ten feet long, if she was lucky.  
  
"This is tiny!" she exclaimed.  
  
He snorted, stepping inside, the door closing after him. "Get in that chair, and strapped in," he ordered, following his own advice and buckling into the other one.  
  
Buruma shook her head and complied, getting a bit angry when the belt wouldn't clasp right. Vejiita growled irritably, removed his belt, and leaned over, tightening the straps on hers, almost painfully tight, and buckled her in. Buruma gasped when his gloved hand brushed the underside of her breast, but Vejiita didn't even twitch an eyebrow. And she found she was almost disappointed. She would have liked to have him affected by her, weird as that was for her. She was generally annoyed when men ogled her, but then again, Vejiita wasn't a normal man in any way. That must be it, she decided. The appeal was in getting the angry Saiyajin to notice anything sexual.  
  
He was done in moments, and re-buckled himself in. He typed rapidly on the control panel for a few moments, cursing under his breath. "Hold on, Onna, we're taking off. It seems Furiza has almost arrived in orbit."  
  
Just as he finished speaking, he pressed a large button and the ship jerked as the engines came on. Within seconds, they were shot into the air, the tiny ship rocking violently. Buruma was beginning to think it was going to fall apart, but after what seemed like an eternity of her entire body being sucked to the chair, when in reality it was probably only a half minute, the ship suddenly calmed and the sudden pressure let up.  
  
Buruma took a deep breath, relieved the rough part was over, and went to unbuckle herself, getting only as far as the top strap before Vejiita's hand covered hers, stopping her. She blinked and looked towards him to find him turning on the front screen, displaying a view of Vejiita-sei.  
  
She only had time to glance a large, oblong ship outside of the large, reddish planet before the screen flashed brightly and she and Vejiita had to snap their eyes closed. Moments later, their ship lurched, nearly snapping her neck. Vejiita's hand pressed on her upper chest, holding her there until the violent shudders and lurching stopped.  
  
Buruma blinked back tears and opened her eyes, gasping in shock as her sight slowly returned and she glanced at the screen. She saw the long oblong ship still there among a lot of debris.  
  
Vejiita-sei had been destroyed.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: By the way, Mycetes is my own little invention. It means fungi, if you didn't know. *Grins* So, I suppose if you want to borrow the planet and the people, you can if you ask, but... I don't see why you would. And I cannot come up with insults. I'm just horrible inept at that, so I kind of made fun of myself up there! *Grins*  
  
Special thanks to Lynz for helping me with the space ship part of the chapter, AND for ideas that will appear in next chapter!  
  
Lovies! 


	7. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: O_o You people have seriously bad taste if you think I'm THAT good.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Six: Aftermath  
  
It was gone.  
  
That was the only thought that kept echoing in the Saiyajin no Ouji's mind as he tried to process that. His home, his throne, his entire race, gone in a flash. He could feel the familiar blank mask fall over his face as realization set in, and he stared out at the place where his planet had once been.  
  
"Oh, my God," the female beside him murmured softly.  
  
He ignored her. His planet, his people, his home was gone. In a *fucking* instant. He had been completely numb at first, and now he began to fill rage bubble up inside of him. That *freak* had destroyed *his* planet! *His* home! *His* birthright! Furiza had killed his entire race! His father, the man *he* had to kill in order to claim his throne! It was all gone!  
  
He growled loudly, startling the woman beside him. She looked over at him, concerned about his reaction. She saw his blank expression, and her brow furrowed slightly. "Vejiita?"  
  
When he didn't appear to even hear her, she sighed and unbuckled herself. Glancing at him a bit warily, she moved in front of the furious warrior to glance at the controls. She silently thanked her father for teaching her written Saiyago as well as the spoken language, and was able to quickly start their ship off in the right direction. Having done that, she turned to stare at the still silent Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
He was still sporting the blank face, although he was now clenching a fist and a jaw muscle was twitching slightly. "Vejiita?"  
  
He didn't acknowledge her again, and she frowned slightly in concern. "Vejiita, are you okay?" Again, no answer from him. She knelt in front of the chair and looked up into his blank face. "Vejiita, talk to me, damn it!" she snapped, resting a hand on his forearm lightly. She realized as soon as she had done that, it was a mistake, but before she could remove her hand, she had been knocked back hard, sending her into the wall with a soft thud. She slumped to the floor.  
  
Vejiita blinked suddenly, and frowned as he glanced over to see the blue-haired genius slumped on the floor a few feet away from him, rubbing the back of her head. She looked up at him suddenly, and he scowled at the half-angry, half-frightened look in her cerulean eyes.  
  
"Bastard," she hissed, standing up and walking somewhat stiffly towards the far corner of the tiny ship, as far away from him as physically possible, and pulled her knees to her chest.  
  
He turned his gaze from her to stare at the screen again, watching as the place his planet had once been faded.  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours later, Vejiita finally snapped out of his rage-filled comatose state. He blinked rapidly and pushed back the anger, glancing at the ship's course. His eyebrow rose in surprise to find the course already set for Mycetes. Sighing, he unbuckled himself and stretched. 'I'm tired...'  
  
Glancing behind, he frowned as he spied the blue-haired human female he had the pleasure of spending four days in the tiny ship with. Asleep on the floor, leaning against the wall, and curled into a tight ball. 'What the...?' He suddenly winced as he remembered the look of anger and fear in her eyes earlier. Caused by his actions. He growled softly. 'Stupid female should have known not to touch me... It was her own fault, why should I care? Stupid bitch.'  
  
Truly told, he felt guilty. He didn't understand that odd feeling; he had knocked many people, warriors and females, around. Why the hell should this one be any different? 'Because she's weak. Such a fragile little thing.' He shook his head mentally, and tore his eyes from the slumbering female to glance about the tiny ship. He had forgotten the small pods didn't come equipped with beds. Grumbling under his breath about his stupid father, he padded softly over to the female.  
  
Staring down at her for a long moment, he debated whether to pick her up or not. 'Sleeping like that has to be painful...' Snarling, he wondered why the hell it bothered him how she chose to sleep. So what if it was because of her new fear of him that she chose to fall asleep there? It was beneath his notice.  
  
Or it should have been.  
  
He knelt in front of her and placed a gloved hand on her side, shaking her gently. "Onna, wake up!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open in alarm and her body shot away from him, or tired to. She ended up slamming her head and back into the wall, and he winced as she did so. "Leave me alone!" she snapped, eyeing him warily.  
  
He looked away from her eyes, not wanting to see the fear reflected there and glared at a spot above her head. "Onna, you can't sleep on the floor."  
  
"Why not?" she demanded waspishly.  
  
He sighed. "Just sleep in the chair while I find a few blankets in the compartments around here."  
  
"Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
He growled and lowered his angry eyes to her blue ones. "Just fucking do it, Onna!"  
  
She flinched and nodded, pulling herself to her feet and skirting around him. He closed his eyes as she did so, shocked at the pain it caused him. Pain that she feared him now. He stood up when he sensed that she had done as he told her, and sat in the chair. He rummaged around the small ship until he found where they kept the blankets, relieved when he found two of them. He'd never be able to control his lust around her if they had to share.  
  
He walked back towards the female with the blankets, and gently tossed one into her lap. Then sitting beside her, he unfolded the other and put it over him. He sensed as she did the same, edging towards the far side of the seat, away from him. "Knock it off!" he barked, causing her to flinch again.  
  
"Knock what off?" she demanded angrily, and Vejiita found himself relieved that although she now feared him, she still kept her fiery temper.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Onna," he growled, closing his eyes and leaning into the seat. "You don't have to scoot away like that."  
  
He heard a faint snort come from her. "You already hurt me, Vejiita."  
  
He growled and opened an eye to look at her. "I did not mean to, Onna. I wasn't quite aware of you and when you touched me, it was instinctive."  
  
"And is that supposed to make it all better?! You didn't care even after you saw what happened!"  
  
"You were fine and conscious, and my mind was occupied with controlling my anger, Onna. If I had unleashed it, we'd have both been killed. I suggest you thank me."  
  
He snickered as she growled loudly at him. "You egotistical bastard! You throw me into the wall and I should *thank* you for that?!"  
  
He gave her a smirk. "No, you should thank me for controlling myself from doing more."  
  
Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she leaned towards him. Before he realized what she was going to do, her hand came across his face, in what was probably a hard slap for her. And he believed it was at the sudden gasp and clutching of the hand that had stuck him, not to mention her eyes widening and tears flooding them.  
  
"Moron!" he hissed sitting up, amazed that she had the nerve to lay a hand on him. He was actually relieved, oddly. He realized that her fear of him striking her was diminishing, but her fear of hitting *him* was rising. He reached a hand out and grabbed her wrist suddenly bringing her hand towards him. "Stupid Onna, you shouldn't have done that!"  
  
She nodded weakly, a tear spilling out. "I know that *now*," she whispered.  
  
He snorted and examined her hand gently, carefully avoiding looking into her eyes. The eyes that would show the pain he had caused her, twice. Once by striking her, and the other for her slap. "It doesn't appear to be broken, but you might have a hairline fracture from the way you wince. We'll have it checked out on Mycetes. Unfortunately, these ships are lacking in medical supplies."  
  
He felt her nod, and he found himself reluctant to release her hand, but forced the gloved fingers to open and it was immediately retracted. "Next time you want to slap me, warn me ahead of time. I'll lower my ki and you won't break a hand."  
  
Visibly starting, she nodded slightly in confusion. "Thanks," she murmured softly, curling the blanket around her tightly, being careful of her injured hand.  
  
He grunted in acknowledgment before pressing a button to turn off the inside lights. Leaning back into his chair, he closed his eyes and forced himself into a half-relaxed state. Not that he was ever relaxed, but enough to drift into slumber. He found himself listening to her quiet breathing, and found, to his horror, it was strangely soothing. 'What the hell is she doing to me?' He suddenly cracked an eye open to look at her, finding her nearly asleep. "Onna."  
  
"Hmmm?" she said, opening sleepy eyes to glance at him.  
  
"I... regret hurting you earlier. It was not my intention."  
  
She blinked, startled. Nodding in acceptance, she smiled gently at him. "Forgiven. I'm sorry I slapped you."  
  
He snorted. "Didn't even feel it."  
  
"Goodnight, Vejiita."  
  
"Hn."  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita snapped awake and threw himself out of the large chair, and fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. He knelt on the cool surface, gasping for breath, his eyes closed. 'Fuck.' He had just dreamt of his planets destruction, his father's screams of pain and rage, Furiza's cruel, mocking laughter. He heard the scorn of his dead race, taunting him for his weakness, his cowardice, and his failure. He wasn't the Legendary. He wasn't strong enough. He fled as his planet was destroyed, and he hadn't immediately gone back when he had found out what that monster had done.  
  
He was no longer worthy of the name Saiyajin. He was no longer worthy of the throne, of the Vejiita name, of his damn tail. He was a weak, helpless fool. He should have died with them. He should have died with his race. He shouldn't have left to save some worthless human female with no ki. They should have stayed, and been destroyed just as his planet had.  
  
He was a failure. A weak fool who didn't deserve the life he still had. He didn't deserve that. He should have died with them, as a Saiyajin no Ouji should! He wasn't worthy of his title.  
  
'Why did he send me away? Damn you, Father! Damn you! I should have died there! I should have destroyed the abomination known as Furiza or died with my people, my home, and my planet! I should have died, do you hear me, Father! I want to die, damn you! I should have died...'  
  
He felt wetness on his hand and gasped in shock as he looked down. 'Tears? I'm... crying?' He snarled and pulled himself up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand furiously. Tears were for the weak, and he wouldn't be weak!  
  
"Vejiita?" a sleepy voice intruded on his turbulent mind, and he snarled again, his face away from her.  
  
"Go back to sleep," he told the female gruffly, hoping his voice was as bland as ever.  
  
"Vejiita? Are you okay?"  
  
Shit. His voice was even failing him. "Yes!! Leave me alone!" he snapped, still not facing her. He would be damned if he allowed her to see him... *crying*! Damn stupid female, he should just kill her and get it over with. His father was no longer alive; it wasn't *his* duty to protect her. His deceased father promised the human.  
  
"Vejiita?" her soft voice laced with concern asked again, and he could feel her stand from her chair behind him.  
  
He growled warningly. "Onna, I'm warning you right now, leave me alone!"  
  
It was apparent she wasn't going to listen to him when he felt her come up beside him and then in front of him. He didn't move away from her gaze, despite his mind screaming at him to. He wouldn't give into the cowardice of the act.  
  
She gasped suddenly as she looked into his face and he swung his gaze up to glare at her. "Happy? Leave me be, damn you!"  
  
Buruma got an odd look on her face that took Vejiita a few moments to place. Sympathy. He snarled and swung away from her. "Vejiita, it's okay-"  
  
Growling, he turned back towards her and had her pinned to the wall of the ship within a half-moment. "It's *not* okay, human! My entire race, my home, my throne, my damn planet is *gone*!" he hissed, his face a breath away from hers.  
  
She still had that sympathetic and sad look on her face, and Vejiita was shocked to find it held no fear, despite the fact just a few short hours ago she had been afraid of him, and now he held her pressed roughly against the wall. "Mine is gone, too," she whispered to him, her voice cracking.  
  
For once, Vejiita couldn't reply. He had forgotten in his own anger and misery at his planet's destruction that Furiza had also blown up hers.  
  
"I understand, Vejiita," she said, her voice soft. And he found himself responding to the soothing quality of it immediately. He blinked in shock as the anger just... fled. And all that was left was pain. Not for any one person, but for his entire life that had been taken from him. His father, whom he respected, whom he could no longer kill for the throne. For his lost kingdom, for his home. Pain and loss at having... nothing.  
  
He released her suddenly, and stepped away from her, only to fall to his knees. He looked down in surprise to find his hand shaking violently and another wet drop fell to it. He blinked and yet another one fell. 'Why am I crying? I didn't care for them... I didn't care for anyone... Why does it hurt?'  
  
Movement in front of him caused him to look up sharply, and he found the blue-haired female kneeling in front of him, her own pain showing on her face. "Vejiita, I know it hurts, and I know you're proud and angry, but you-"  
  
He growled and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened, but whatever she was going to say was lost as he suddenly kissed her.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^  
  
Lovies! 


	8. Chapter 7: Decisions

Lost  
  
Disclaimer: Duh.  
  
By Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
Thanks: W-chan and Lynz for beta'ing.  
  
Chapter Seven: Decisions  
  
Buruma's eyes were wide in shock as his mouth pressed firmly against hers. His fingers were digging into her shoulders almost painfully as he continued to kiss her, forcing her mouth open to accept it.  
  
She didn't know what she should be feeling. Buruma sensed a sort of desperation from the cold, angry Saiyajin no Ouji. She could almost feel the absolute need, not really for her, but for the absence of the pain that he found himself in. She thought it might be confusing for one as cold and uncaring as he to actually weep over something he had not known he cared about in the least.  
  
She suddenly pushed against his chest. Despite being concerned about him, she wasn't about to give into what he wanted. It was only comfort – an escape – that he was seeking. Not her. Although, she didn't think it would matter to her one way or the other. She still would not subject herself to having sex with a man she barely knew.  
  
She pushed against him harder when he didn't even seem to feel her struggles, whimpering against his crushing mouth. 'Kami, let go! Vejiita, please, damn it, let me go!!'  
  
Just as she was beginning to doubt he would ever release her, that he would in fact rape her just to achieve that escape, she found herself flung from the prince, hitting the controls behind her with a soft sound.  
  
She stared at him wide-eyed, panting partly from fear and partly from lack of oxygen, her blue hair wild from her previous slumber. She watched as the dark prince seemed to struggle with himself. His black eyes were closed to her as his jaw clenched in time with his fists.  
  
"…I apologize," he growled out between gritted teeth, turning so that his back was to her, his entire rock hard frame trembling with suppressed emotion. She suspected a lot of it was rage.  
  
"Don't be," she finally got out, shaking her head and pulling herself to her feet. "I am sorry about your planet, Vejiita, but I will not subject myself to being your whore only for your comfort."  
  
He didn't answer her, which was a bit surprising. She had expected a scathing retort to her sympathy. She frowned slightly as she stepped up behind him, with a healthy dose of fear as well. She felt the need to offer him something, although she would not give up her body. He was appealing in his dangerous appearance, but it was not enough.  
  
"Vejiita, I'll be your friend, but I can't be more, alright?" she murmured to his back.  
  
He snarled, turning around to face her, his cheeks still moist. "I do not need *friends*, fucking idiot! I do not want them, either!"  
  
She recoiled automatically, her blue eyes narrowing. "Fine. I won't offer again!" she hissed, turning away from him and nearly throwing herself back to the chair in which they had slept moments before. She yanked the blanket over her, and forced her eyes closed. It was impossible to get privacy in the tiny cramped ship, but she could at least pretend to ignore the arrogant bastard.  
  
Of course, the actual ignoring proved to be much more difficult. He didn't join her to return to sleep, for which she was grateful, but instead stayed where he was, practically radiating nearly blinding rage and grief and self-hatred. It was positively…  
  
Heartbreaking.  
  
She pulled her knees to her chest, forcing herself not to reach out to him, offer him sympathy and compassion. She knew… somehow, she knew that he would hate her for a very long time if she didn't let him be. For now, anyway. Maybe later… She could be his friend.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita snorted in disgust when he heard the faint snore coming from the human woman. Figures that someone as low-classed as she would snore like some common wench. Then again, what more could he ask from a worthless human?  
  
He was definitely angry.  
  
Angry with himself, with her, with his father, and most of all, with that damned Furiza. His entire planet was destroyed. Gone. In a second, everything he had looked forward to was gone. His throne, destroyed. His race was nearly extinct except for himself now.  
  
It was almost like some sort of twisted nightmare. His entire planet was just wiped out. It was something he had never truly thought would happen. He had apparently underestimated Furiza's ruthlessness.  
  
He growled softly and clenched his fists tightly against his sides. Glancing over to the sleeping human woman, he found himself suddenly envious of her. She could sleep, while his was often filled with memories, and now, after the destruction of his world, he knew it would only be worse. But the human woman hadn't seen her world's destruction. It probably wasn't even real to her yet. She had only been told about it, not seen it with her own eyes.  
  
She was lucky.  
  
She could sleep somewhat peacefully for now. He knew it wouldn't last, though. Whatever was to come for him – and for her – would be worse than what had already happened. Fighting Furiza alone would be damn near impossible, but he would do it.  
  
What else was there left for him?  
  
Perhaps it would be best if he just left her on some backwater planet. She'd be furious, of that he was certain, but did he *really* want to be gallivanting around the universe with some loud, lazy, human woman? He wasn't about to think about how damn distracting she was as well.  
  
He grunted softly to himself, glaring at the blue hair that fell over the back of the ship's chair. Yes, he would leave her. As soon as he was presented with an opportunity, of course.  
  
~~~  
  
Stretching her legs out, Buruma slowly blinked open her blue eyes. At first, she was confused as to why she wasn't in her bed at home. The dull pain her neck obviously from sitting awkwardly in her sleep reinforced that fact. Where was she?  
  
"About time, idiot," a gravely voice stated from behind her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to reply to his surly attitude this morning. Or afternoon. Oh, hell, she had no idea what time it was out here. And she had conveniently forgotten her watch back on Vejiita-sei.  
  
"Are humans always so lazy?"  
  
Buruma repressed the urge to turn around and slap the idiot. He was starting a fight with her, and she was not about to rise to the occasion. She was tired of arguing with the bastard about anything and everything. She supposed he was simply very angry with everything – having one's home planet destroyed did tend to make one angry – but she wasn't about to let him yell at her simply because he was hurting.  
  
She felt for him, she really did, but she was hurting too. She was not about to let him take it out on her like the selfish bastard he was.  
  
"I am shocked, Onna. Have you been decided to keep that damn mouth of yours shut for once?"  
  
She shot him an irritated glare. "Vejiita, shut the fuck up." She then stood and stretched fully, before moving towards the tiny compartment that served as a bathroom on this stinking ship. It wasn't even really a compartment. The compartment was a simple construct that she put up, for a little privacy. All that separated the 'bathroom' from the main part of the tiny ship was a thin blanket she had put up around it. It was sad. Saiyajin must not care if the warrior they were saddled with saw them use the bathroom facilities, but Buruma sure the hell did. She was not about to let Vejiita see her pee.  
  
"We make planet fall in two days."  
  
"Don't care," she muttered after doing her business, walking out of the 'bathroom.'  
  
He snarled, and then turned his back to her, walking over to one of the control panels on the ship. She had no idea what he was doing, and she didn't much care. He was probably just pretending to look busy so that he wouldn't have to talk to her, or some such shit.  
  
Whatever.  
  
She yawned again, curling up in the chair. She had nothing else to do, so she might as well sleep until they reached their destination. And that's just what she did.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *Yawns*  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
